Midnight bus
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Una posibilidad de reencuentro Tike.


_**Midnight bus**_

_****____Para Tike4ever_

* * *

Los derechos de Mike, Tina y demás personajes mencionados, son de la cadena Fox y de sus creadores, Bear es de su mami Jenna y mía es la historia cursi.

* * *

Los pies le punzaban, era normal, Tina había pasado la mayor parte del día y casi toda la noche usando unas zapatillas de tacón alto, aún así, no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música, era jueves por la noche y celebraba que casi llegaba el final de su semestre, unos exámenes más, un año más en clases y lograría ser toda una médico veterinaria graduada de la prestigiosísima Universidad de Brown, así que bien valía la pena disfrutar, aunque en el fondo desearía estar usando su pijama y estar metida debajo de sus sábanas, no cambia por nada el momento, la música retumba en sus oídos y tiene una buena pareja de baile… está bien, ha tenido mejores parejas de baile, pero la de hoy es bastante aceptable, se llama Víctor un latino moreno con un cuerpo de miedo, unas abdominales de lavadero trabajadas y unos preciosos ojos azules. Lo había conocido hacía un par de horas pero definitivamente habían hecho química y ella lo consideraba un buen prospecto a novio

-ya casi es media noche- anunció Mario, su mejor amigo de la Universidad que tampoco dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música, él no había ligado con nadie pero estaba bastante pasado de copas y se la había pasado pegado a ellos.

-¿El encanto se te acaba a la media noche preciosa? ¿Eres cenicienta?-preguntó Víctor con ternura

-¡algo así!- respondió Tina alzando los hombros- el último autobús, pasa a esa hora, estudiamos en Brown

-¡Guau, universitarios!- exclamó el hombre sorprendido- pero no se tienen que marchar tan pronto, yo podría llevarlos, tengo auto…

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó Tina con una hermosa sonrisa coqueta

-¡claro!-respondió el hombre mientras la animaba a seguir bailando…

Casi eran las tres de la mañana cuando, a bordo del auto de Víctor, llegaron al campus Universitario, Mario se bajó de golpe pues estaba sumamente mareado y Tina se quedó a despedir, no esperaba mucho, tal vez un simple adiós pero Víctor le dio la impresión de querer algo más cuando le pidió su número telefónico, ella encantada e ilusionada se lo anotó en un papelito

- Gracias, preciosa, si llamo mañana quizás podamos salir- informo el hombre

-Por supuesto, tú solo llámame - respondió ella encantada

- Tal vez tu amigo nos acompañe…- murmuró Víctor

- ¿Mario?-preguntó extrañada

- Sí… él… es decir, él es muy guapo ¿sabes si tiene pareja?-preguntó haciendo a Tina caer en cuenta, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, le había pasado con Blaine, su antiguo amigo de High School, le había pasado con Mario y un par de veces más con sujetos que no recordaba ni el nombre… ¿qué era ella? ¿Un maldito imán para enamorarse de jóvenes guapos gay?, se dio unas cuantas bofetadas mentales mientras sentía como su rostro se había puesto rojo de furia y desconcierto

- sí, si tiene pareja, piensa casarse tan pronto como termine la carrera- anunció Tina en una trompetilla mientras daba la vuelta

-no, guau, espera-pedía Víctor-¿podrías decirle que estoy interesado en él? ¿Por qué él es gay cierto? Tú podrías ayudarme a acercar…

-No, no podría, te lo dije, tiene una pareja estable- decía en un gritito mientras le quitaba el papel en el que había anotado su número telefónico y lo rompía para acto seguido, subir dramáticamente las escaleras que la dirigían a su habitación estudiantil.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los pies le punzaban de tanto practicar, mañana sería un viernes especial, iría a New York, a Broadway específicamente para hacer una audición como bailarían profesional, porque eso era lo que Mike era, un graduado con honores en la carrera de danza contemporánea de la prestigiosa Academia Joffrey de Chicago, con la experiencia suficiente para participar en cualquier musical que decidiera darle una oportunidad a su talento.

-Hijo, casi es media noche- dijo Julia, su madre, dirigiéndose a él con ternura

- lo sé mamá pero no quiero perder práctica

-necesitas dormir, mañana temprano saldrás de viaje y lo que aprendiste y lo que ya eres jamás se te olvidará, estoy segura de que serás un éxito…

-eso espero

- Así será Michael, tenemos una fe absoluta en ti- anunció su padre y en lugar de ayudarle, depositó más carga sobre sus hombros, en el fondo quisiera que sus padres no tuvieran tan altas expectativas sobre su vida, ellos estaban en contra de su pasión por el baile, pero cambiaron de parecer al verlo sobre los escenarios… no les podía fallar, no cuando ahora él era sus sueños y esperanzas. Rendido, decidió no angustiarse y hacer caso a su madre e ir a dormir.

Ese viernes en New York, todo fue caótico, en muchas de sus audiciones obtuvo un rotundo "no" en el mejor de los casos un "te llamamos luego" pero no podía evitar sentir la sensación de fracaso, como si la palabra "lucer" lo persiguiera como un estigma.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles, esperando que su mente se aclarara o pensara un plan b , tal vez podría regresar a Lima y dar clases de baile, era un excelente maestro y eso nadie se lo pondría en duda, pero entonces dejaría atrás sus más altas ilusiones y eso no sería tan fácil.

Se entretuvo con sus pensamientos y se aturdió con las prisas de los neoyorkinos, cuando volteó a ver el reloj, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el avión de regreso a Ohio, aún así, como pudo llegó al aeropuerto donde le dijeron que el siguiente avión saldría hasta el día siguiente, así que compró un nuevo boleto y regresó a deambular por las calles, podría visitar a Kurt, aunque estaba en proceso de divorcio, él seguía viviendo en un loft cerca de Manhattan, o tal vez podría hablarle a Mercedes, ella tenía un apartamento cerca de la 5th avenida, podría pedirles posada y estaba seguro de que no se la negarían, pero él no quería la lastima de nadie, así que decidió pasar inadvertido ante sus conocidos y de momento se sintió como un vagabundo cualquiera, sin hogar, sin esperanzas sin si quiera un techo en dónde pasar la noche, sabía que los hoteles de la Gran Manzana eran demasiado caros y no se podía dar ese lujo, así que decidió ir a la estación de autobuses , tomaría el primero que saliera a algún pueblo cercano, donde seguramente el hospedaje saldría más barato.

Entonces esperó y esperó tratando de decidir a dónde ir, no era solo escoger el lugar, si no el rumbo de su vida, porque de pronto se sentía perdido, no quería regresar con sus padres para preocuparlos y no quería buscar el apoyo de sus amigos por no causar penas… ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido un triunfador… esperen, sí que lo recordaba, siempre se sentía el ser humano más especial del mundo cuando estaba con ella, en sus brazos … pero ella ni siquiera le hablaba, daría lo que fuera por poder tenerla cerca una vez más. Si el destino quisiera darle una última oportunidad…

-señor, el autobús de medianoche a Rhode Island, está próximo a salir - le anunció el guardia de seguridad de la estación, seguramente preocupado al ver que el chico no tomaba rumbo alguno y era el único en la estación, entonces Mike sintió de pronto una luz, en Rhode Island estaba Providence y en Providence estaba Brown, en Brown estaba ella… la única persona que lo confortaba y lo hacía sentir feliz

-No se preocupe- dijo gentil al guardia- el autobús de la media noche, es mi autobús- anunció en una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a abordarlo… todo el día se había sentido un fracasado, era hora de sentirse un triunfador…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ese viernes despertó muy tarde, Tina agradeció no haber tomado ni una gota de alcohol la noche anterior, la resaca y el sueño no iban a ser tan fáciles de lidiar en su día de exámenes.

Pasado el medio día decidió hablar a Blaine por teléfono, su pobre amigo no la estaba llevando nada bien con el divorcio de Kurt y se sentía con la obligación de estar al pendiente de él

-¿qué hay Tay-tay?- respondió su amigo sin mucho ánimo - ¿qué tal fueron tus exámenes?

-Bien, Bling, bling súper fáciles ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Estás más tranquilo?

-No quiero hablar de eso… mejor platícame ¿cómo te fue anoche? ¿Siempre sí saliste a bailar?

- si salí pero me fue fatal… esto de ser una universitaria soltera me está resultando agotador

-¿por qué lo dices? ¿No hubo ligues?

-¡los hombres heteros están escasos Bu!-dijo ella en tono de queja

-En serio yo diría que es al revés…

-pues estamos buscando en los sitios equivocados deberíamos hacer un intercambio- se burló Tina y Blaine la secundó- no me lo vas a creer, es el quinto que me sale gay… Mike se moriría de risa si le contara - aclaró y se quedó callada, ¿a qué venía recordar a Mike?…

-¿has hablado con Mike?- preguntó Blaine al percibir la tensión

-No mucho…

-no mucho ¿o nada?

-nada… hace mucho que no hablo con él- respondió con su tono de amargadita

-¿por qué lo odias Tina Cohen Crazy?

-no lo odio… lo amo, como a todos mis ex novios pero una chica moderna como yo debe saber poner distancias y mirar hacia el futuro sin cargar con el pasado…

-supe que Mike hará unas audiciones en estos días en New York, si quieres puedo investigar cuándo y te escapas a verlo… Rhode Island está relativamente cerca- informó Blaine

-Blaine…no…

-Queen T…

-¡NO! No quiero saber nada de él, ya lo superé

-tanto como yo a Kurt- expresó Blaine triste y dejó a Tina con un sensación extraña.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas… tal vez era cierto, no había superado a Mike… para qué se hacía tonta nunca había amado a nadie más que a él, antes solo fue Artie y todo parecía más una relación de camaradería. Con Mike conoció el verdadero amor, ese que sin importar cuántas horas hayas visto en el día te hace suspirar y añorar volver a verlo antes de dormir, con el que sueñas y te hace dibujar una sonrisa al abrir los ojos, él fue su primera vez, su maestro y su alumno, el caballero más lindo, bondadoso y noble que hubiera conocido, su protector, el único que sabía a ciencia cierta quién era y por qué era así…

-¡Tina Cohen Tonta!- Se dijo a sí misma al colgarle a Blaine- tienes que superar el pasado y ver hacia adelante- se propuso a sí misma.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, después de sus clases vespertinas fue más que obvio que no podía mirar al futuro sin pensar a Mike, el viento cálido comenzaba a anunciar el verano y ella recordó las tardes incansables al lado de su gran amor, en ellas tomaban un helado y descansaban acurrucados bajo la sombra de algún árbol de cerezo.

La noche estaba en su apogeo, casi era media noche, quería dormir pero sabía que no podía, estaba demasiado abrumada, así que decidió sacar a pasear a Bear, su precioso perrito, eso siempre la relajaba pero era más que obvio que esta vez no sería así, las estrellas y la Luna la hicieron pensarlo de nuevo, ella y Mike solían caminar bajo la tenue luz del satélite y comerse en dulces y tiernos besos. Deseo que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, que estuvieran aún en Lima y descubrió con pesar cuánto lo seguía amando, lo amaría toda su vida y esa era la única razón por la que se liaba con rollitos gay, no era mala suerte, en realidad era ella misma auto saboteándose porque tenía miedo, miedo de que nadie fuera mejor para ella que Mike y que él nunca regresara a su lado

Lo siguió pensando mientras veía a parejas caminar en el parque del campus Universitario, busco su sitio favorito, el pasillo de árboles de cerezo y mientras veía a Bear correr divertido, pensaba seriamente en llamar a Blaine, tal vez se animaría a buscarlo en New York, entonces volteo hacia el frente, frotó sus ojos y se pellizco dos veces el hombro cuando creyó ver a Mike parado frente a ella…

**.0.0.0**

Mike llegó a la media noche, le parecía increíble que el campus fuera tan grande, se dio de topes en la cabeza porque sería imposible encontrarla, entonces el viento le dio de frente y decidió que si la iba a encontrar en algún sitio, tendría que ser fuera, porque ella amaba caminar en las noches ventosas y estrelladas, el parque era igual de grande, de nuevo se sintió perdido, pero alguien murmuró algo sobre un pasillo de árboles de cerezo, los favoritos de su amada, no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia allá. En cuanto la vio una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y una paz abrumadora se quedó permanentemente en su alma, ella estaba sentada en una banca, con un vestido vaporoso de verano, con una cinta atada a su pelo y con ese brillo deslumbrante. Lo había logrado, la había encontrado, ¡era un maldito suertudo!

Tina se le quedó viendo, le costaba mucho enfocarlo y realmente creía que él era una aparición, deseaba tanto verlo que ya lo imaginaba pero entonces él se acercó

-hola- murmuró él tímidamente mientras sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente

-q…que… qué ha-ha-ces a- a-aquí- preguntó ella tartamudeando, mala maña que adquirió para enmascarar su nerviosismo y timidez

-buscándote y encontrándote- respondió él entendiendo las reacciones de ella, le gustó saber que no era el único nervioso

- ¿a mí?-preguntó ella incrédula

- sí, a menos que tú no seas mi princesa... mi chica linda ¿eres ella? -preguntó tocando con su mano la mejilla sonrosada de ella, el tacto era lo único que Tina necesitaba para saberlo real y entonces afirmó con la cabeza

- sí yo soy tu princesa- respondió lanzándose a sus brazos, él la capturó en el aire, su vida antes de verla podía ser gris pero de momento se iluminaba, se deleitó con su olor, disfrutó de su tacto, se acerco lentamente a su rostro y estampó su labios con los de ella, nunca se había sentido más feliz, así que pensó que realmente tendrían que asesinarlo antes de separarlo de ella…

-Te extrañé… te necesitaba tanto…- murmuró Mike decidido en cuanto el beso se terminó

-no más que yo…- aseguró Tina aferrada por completo a su torso

-te amo, no debimos separarnos nunca- le confesó viéndola a esos preciosos ojos asiáticos

-no, no debimos pero ya no hay tiempo para mirar atrás… yo solo quiero un futuro a tu lado

-lo sé yo, también lo quiero, somos tan afortunados…

-lo somos- secundó ella mientras el viento traía nubes que tapaban a las estrellas haciendo que la obscuridad reinara por completo sobre la media noche, pero no sobre ellos… ni sobre Bear que con brinquitos y moviendo su colita, se acercaba presuroso a darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la manada.


End file.
